Technical Field
The invention relates to a casting machine melting material to be molten metal.
Related Art
Patent document 1 (Japanese patent application publication 2006-71266) discloses a melting furnace used in a manufacturing line. The furnace body of this melting furnace has a melting chamber where a heating plate is provided, a processing portion connected to the melting chamber through a communicating hole, a holding portion connected to the processing portion through a communicating portion. The material supplied to the melting chamber is melted by the heating plate, thereafter passes down an oblique floor of the communicating hole to flow into the processing portion, followed by flowing into the holding portion through the communicating portion. In the processing portion, work for removing impurities such as metallic oxide is performed, thereby a part of the impurities that have occurred at melting, on the top surface of the molten metal is removed.
In the melting furnace of Patent document 1, the impurities on the top surface of the molten metal are blocked by a separating wall provided in the processing portion, however, the impurities which have been mixed into the molten metal, for example, during flowing after melting, flow as they are into the holding portion.